


Philosophy Nerds

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, book nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blond found it interesting that whenever he went to borrow a book from the library, the name ‘Takumi’ would be printed on the checkout card as well. It wasn’t just one or two books, but several. Of course, there were a few that didn’t have Takumi’s name, but most books that Leo checked out did. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to [manasamgaku](http://manamsangaku.tumblr.com/) for letting me use the idea.

Leo set down the book he had just finished reading on the ground, picking up the one next to it. He peered over at the digital clock on his bedside table and debated whether sleep would be important for tomorrow. Deciding to make extra coffee in the morning, Leo opened the cover to Being and Nothingness, but before proceeding, caught a glimpse of the checkout card. 

The blond found it interesting that whenever he went to borrow a book from the library, the name ‘Takumi’ would be printed on the checkout card as well. It wasn’t just one or two books, but several. Of course, there were a few that didn’t have Takumi’s name, but most books that Leo checked out did. 

When he thought about it, Leo never saw Takumi’s name on the previous book he had just finished. He was about to just brush off the thought, until a small idea popped into his head. He leaned over to his little drawer that was part of his bedside table and reached for his little notepad and pen, scribbling away what he had in mind. 

—

Takumi didn’t know whether it was a coincidence, or just plain creepy. For quite a while now, whenever he borrowed a book from the library, someone named Leo would always be on the checkout card. Well, not always, but a good ninety percent of the time. 

Although he found it quite weird, Takumi didn’t really consider it a bad thing. In fact, he found it quite peculiar. Somewhere out there, someone else had the same interests as him and that made him giddy on the inside. 

As usual, Takumi headed straight to the philosophy section when he reached the library. He began scanning the shelves for anything that might catch his interest, until he spotted a yellow slip of paper subtly sticking out from one the shelves. Curiosity got the best of him and Takumi stood on his toes, reaching for the note. When he finally did, Takumi unfolded it and was confused as to what it had to say. 

“T, 

I suggest reading this one next. 

-L” 

Takumi didn’t know what the note was for and didn’t find it particularly interesting, so he crumpled it up and left it on one of the shelves. 

However, he did want to know what was so special about the book that was being referred to. Standing on his toes again, Takumi reached for the book that was placed on top of the note. It was titled The Stranger. He opened the front cover and spotted Leo’s name, like usual, thinking nothing of it, until he remembered the note. Takumi reached for the slip of paper and read through it again, before going through the list of names on the checkout card. There was no one else that had a name that started with 'L’. Was he supposed to be ’T’? He and this Leo seemed to read the same books, but what if it was directed towards someone else? Why would Leo even try to contact him? 

Takumi debated on whether he should leave a note back. This Leo person seemed to have noticed that they shared the same interests too, if that’s the reason why he’s trying to contact Takumi. Shrugging, he pulled out his notebook from his book and ripped a small strip from a page, scribbling his own little message and placing it under the book he planned on returning to the shelf. He then took the book that “L” had recommended to check out. 

— 

Leo stepped out of his car, taking his school stuff with him and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the note he had just retrieved from the library and every time the blond read its contents, his smile would just grow larger. 

“L, 

Thanks for the recommendation! I really liked this one if you’d like to read it (: 

\- T" 

Leo reread the note over and over again as he walked to his front door and into his house. He started imagining what Takumi’s voice would sound like as his eyes scanned over the note, letting the voice he made up for Takumi in his head speak each word on the slip of paper. Since he was so happy with the response and the new book Takumi suggested to him, Leo failed to see his older brother in front of him. The blond walked straight into the broad chest, causing him to stumble and drop his belongings. 

"Are you alright?” Xander asked, crouching down to help Leo collect his things. 

“Yeah,” Leo grumbled, cursing himself for being so careless. He gathered his things into a messy pile and started heading for his room quickly. 

“I’d beg to differ. I was standing right in front of you and you were smiling like an idiot,” Xander teased light-heartedly. 

“I-I’m fine!” Leo stammered, quickly shutting his bedroom door behind him. 

— 

“Takumi?" 

Takumi looked up from his book and turned to see his soft-spoken little sister standing by his door, her math workbook in her hands. "Yeah?" 

Sakura twiddled with the pages of the book. "Could you help me with homework?" 

Takumi nodded and motioned for her to come over to his desk. He began working with her and showing her how to do the problems she needed help with. As she listened, Sakura caught a glimpse of a note beside Takumi’s book.

"T, 

I enjoyed the book, so I hope you like the one I chose for you today. I’m so glad I found someone with the same interests. 

\- L" 

"What’s that?” She asked, interrupting Takumi’s lesson, referring to the note under Takumi’s book. 

“A note from a friend." 

"Ohhh,” she nodded. “Wait, why don’t you guys text each other?" 

Takumi blinked at her response. "Err… Well, I don’t really know him all that well… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain." 

Sakura could sense that the discussion was starting to get a little uncomfortable for Takumi, so she began asking more math questions to change the subject. When she left, Sakura missed Takumi ripping a piece of paper for another note. 

— 

"I’m going to the kids’ section,” Elise told her older brother quietly, running off without letting Leo speak. 

When she was gone, though, Leo immediately rushed to the philosophy aisle, rummaging through his pocket for his newly written note. When he reached the section, though, there was another man standing by a shelf. Leo eyed the man and after amassing the courage, walked up to the man. 

“Um, a-are you Takumi?” Leo asked nervously. However, the blond took another look and realized there was another book in the man’s hands. Judging by the title of the book, All My Friends Are Dead, and the cartoonish illustration of a dinosaur on the cover, Leo knew that this wasn’t him. It just didn’t feel right. 

The man took a glance down at the Leo, giving him a confused look. “Hm, you have wrong man! This is Gregor! Why puny blond boy ask?!" 

Leo cringed, the man’s booming Russian accent assaulting his ears. "Uh, never mind, sor–" 

"Wait, you are boy, yes?!” Gregor continued, ignoring and cutting off Leo. “Why you wear girly thing on noggin?!" 

"Sorry, I asked the wrong person. I’ll be going now,” Leo said, running off before the older redhead got another chance to speak. He waited a few aisles down, though, watching for Gregor to leave. When the Russian man finally did, Leo went back to the aisle, looking for Takumi’s note. He found the tiny slip and excitedly unfolded it, awaiting for what’s inside. 

“L, 

I’ve actually read this one a while ago but I reread it just because you suggested it (: I hope you like the one I picked out for you ^_^ 

\- T" 

Leo’s ears tinged pink while reading the note, feeling warm and bubbly on the inside. He stashed the note in the pocket of his skinny jeans and took out his notepad from home. After he was done writing his note, the blond checked the time, realizing that it was time for him to leave. Leo grabbed the book Takumi chose and went off to look for Elise. 

After Leo left the aisle, Elise popped out from another section. Having seen her brother read the note and leave his own, the young girl’s curiosity had immediately peaked. She grabbed Leo’s note and started reading, only to realize there was nothing of interest in the note. 

Sighing, Elise was about to return the note where she found it, until an idea popped in her head. She took a pencil from her bag and flipped the note to it’s naked side, beginning to get to work. 

— 

"T, 

My apologies. I didn’t see your name on the notecard. Hopefully, you’ll find this one to be fresh and just as appealing. 

\- L" 

Takumi smiled as he read the note. He began to reach for his backpack on the other side of the couch to throw the note in and read the next book "L” chose for him, until he saw the backside of the note. 

Eyes wide, Takumi examined every little detail of the note. There was a giant heart in the middle, which was outlined by several smaller hearts, some colored and others not. Placed in big bold letters at the center of the heart was the message: 

L + T 4EVER 

Takumi could feel his face heat begin to heat up as he looked over the design. What exactly was “L” even trying? The backside felt so out of place for him, especially when Takumi thought of all the other notes he received. 

“Oooohhhh, what’s that?" 

Takumi didn’t have much time to think about the note when someone from behind the couch snatched it right out of his hands. He got up and turned around to see Hinoka looking at the note, giggling to herself at the design. 

"Give it back!” Takumi exclaimed embarrassedly, ripping the note right out of his older sister’s hands. 

“It’s normal to have a crush, but I didn’t know you were capable of doing that,” she teased with a wink. 

Takumi’s mouth hung agape. “I didn’t draw any of that!" 

"Okie dokie,” Hinoka sang, walking away, her snickers echoing loudly throughout the house. 

Takumi wasn’t sure if his face was more red from the hearts or Hinoka. Sighing, Takumi decided to spend the rest of the day in his room, so that the note would be properly kept away from the rest of his family. 

Although he wanted to keep the hearts hidden, Takumi would actually prefer none of his family read any of Leo’s notes to him. He knew Sakura already did, but to Takumi, the notes were his eyes only. They felt more special and sacred to him. He liked it like that. 

— 

“Come in." 

Leo opened the door to Camilla’s room, after having knocked, and looked inside. His older sister was ready for bed, a sleeping mask over her forehead and a small book in her lap. 

"Leo, it’s late,” she said, adjusting her lavender locks. “You’ll be tired for school tomorrow." 

"I just needed advice on something,” Leo mumbled quietly, “but I’ll just go back then." 

"No, it’s alright,” she smiled warmly, patting the small space beside her on the bed. “What can I help you with?" 

Leo made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, twiddling with the hem of his pajama sleeve. "Whenever someone asks you out, how do they do it?" 

Camilla sat up at this. She didn’t know whether to be happy or cry at the thought of her cute baby brother finally growing up and asking someone on a date. "Why? Are you planning on asking someone out on a date?" 

"Well, no, not exactly,” Leo said. “We’re just friends." 

"Oh, then I’m not sure what the problem is? Just ask them to hang out." 

"Well, see, the problem is that we don’t really know each other that well,” Leo explained awkwardly, “so I’m not sure how to go about this without making it awkward for the both of us." 

Camilla nodded understandably, giving herself some time to think, before responding. "What I found to like the most is when guys take the simple route. Nothing special needs to be done to grab my attention." 

"So what do I do then?” Leo asked. “That’s for you to decide,” she replied with a small smile. 

Leo pouted, deciding how he should go about his little dilemma. He was snapped out of his thoughts, though, when he was pulled in by Camilla and felt her lips peck the side of his temple dotingly, causing the blond to shake her off and writhe free. 

“Ugh, I’m not a kid anymore,” Leo grumbled irritatedly. 

“But I haven’t given my baby brother a goodnight kiss in a while,” Camilla said, chuckling at her little brother’s face. 

Leo turned around and rolled his eyes, mumbling a “good night” to his older sister, before shutting the door. 

The blond walked back to his room and went back to his desk. On top was the latest note from Takumi, which Leo unfolded and read through for the tenth time that day. 

“L, 

Wow we haven’t even met and you’re already shipping us together haha jk philosophy nerds for life though :P 

Anyway hope you like today’s book! 

\- T" 

Leo read the note over and over, unsure of how to even respond to the first part. He wasn’t even sure what shipping was. What was that first part even referring to? 

Sighing, Leo took out his notepad and began to write his note, erasing and rewriting what he had to say every few minutes. The blond made sure to keep Camilla’s advice in mind throughout the whole process. 

— 

"Thanks for the ride, Ryoma." 

Takumi stepped out of the car and grabbed his stuff, making sure to grab the book for Leo. 

"Wait, Takumi!" 

Takumi turned back around to face his older brother in the car. "Yeah?" 

"You’ve been going to the library a lot lately." 

"So?” Takumi shrugged. 

“Seeing someone special? Do you fancy the librarian?” Ryoma asked teasingly, quirking an eyebrow. 

“N-No!” Takumi stammered, feeling himself flush red. 

“Why do you care?" 

"Hinoka told me about the note with the hearts." 

"That wasn’t me!” Takumi turned around and walked out of the parking lot frustratedly, listening to Ryoma’s deep laughter in the distance. He knew his older brother was just playing, but his family was annoying sometimes, or most of the time. 

Takumi walked into the library and over to the philosophy section. When he reached his destination, Takumi immediately noticed the suspicious-looking blond standing with his back turned in the aisle, but Takumi thought nothing of it. He, however, did notice the note and unfolded the paper to read what was on the inside. There was a notable amount of eraser marks this time, but the message was short and sweet.

“T, 

It’s true we have yet to meet, so I would like to do so soon. 

-L" 

Takumi stared at the note, not moving an inch. "L” wanted to meet him. Hurriedly, so the other person in the aisle wouldn’t see anything, Takumi took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note, his penmanship resembling chicken scratch. He then placed his note back where he found the note from “L” and grabbed a random book from the shelf, just to make it look like he wasn’t there for nothing, before walking out of the aisle. Thoughts of finally meeting clogged his mind.

— 

Leo sighed with relief when the other person in the aisle left. He forgot to place a book next to the note for Takumi to read, but then the other person walked in and Leo didn’t want to make it look like he had anything to do with the note because it would look suspicious and he didn’t want to leave because he had just got there, so Leo kind of just stood in the aisle awkwardly, pretending to look at books and check his phone. He was planning on asking the person if they were Takumi, but Leo wanted to avoid another Gregor incident. 

Walking over to where he left his note, Leo placed the intended book on the shelf, only to realize the note was now made of a different paper. Quickly, Leo unfolded the note and his eyes widened at the inside. He had trouble reading the messy handwriting, but he managed.

“L, 

I’d love to meet you too! :D 

\- T" 

Soon, Leo was half running, half walking his way out of the aisle and in the direction the other person went. There was no one else in the aisle from when Leo placed his note down and from when the note was replaced. The boy with the ponytail had to be him. 

"Takumi!" 

Takumi turned around just in time to see the random blond kid from the aisle run up to him and embrace him in a hug, nearly knocking him over. The blond looked up at Takumi with happy expecting eyes and Takumi wasn’t sure what to say. 

"Takumi?” Leo asked, really hoping he wasn’t wrong again. 

Takumi was about to ask him how he knew his name, until he saw the slip of paper he had just left in the aisle in the blond’s hand. 

“L-Leo?" 

The blond nodded, his eyes sparkling again. 

"Leo!” Takumi returned the hug, allowing the other to do the same once more, happy to have finally found the other. 

“Shush you two!" 

The two boys separated from each other and turned to see the librarian disapprovingly shake her head at them. When she finally walked away, the two laughed and walked out, discussing each other’s favorite philosophy books together.


End file.
